Hollywood Heights: The Big Lie
by Cavalialover
Summary: Loren writes the song Mars for the songwriting contest. But what will happen when her friend Adriana steals the song and enters it with her own name on it?
1. Chapter 1 Sending it in

_**This is my third story. My other stories are and "Hollywood Heights: A big Mistake" and "Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar". You should check them out.**_

* * *

**This story starts when Melissa records Loren's song to send it in but Loren doesn't want to. So everything that happened before this episode happened in my story too. So Melissa and Loren did go to the concert and Loren did send Eddie some of her lyrics. The only difference is that those lyrics were not from the song Mars but from another song. You'll understand later in the story why.**

* * *

Loren: You're not sending in that song

Melissa (pouting): Why not? It's soooo good

Loren: No it wasn't, I'm going home

**Loren went home and Melissa puts the video on her nightstand. At that moment Adriana comes walking into Melissa's room.**

Adriana: Hey Mel

Melissa: Hi Aid, what are you doing here?

Adriana: I heard about Eddie's contest and was wondering if Loren already entered a song.

Melissa: Well, we recorded one, it's on my nightstand but she doesn't want to send it in

Adriana: Why not?

Melissa: She doesn't think that it's good enough. Well, she doesn't think it's good at all actually.

Adriana: Well, that's a shame. She has a great voice and I would do anything to meet EDDIE DURAN

Melissa: Yeah, me too. I'm going to the café with Adam. Are you coming too?

Adriana: Yeah, sounds nice

**Melissa and Adriana leave but Adriana grabs without Melissa noticing Loren's song. When Adriana gets home she sends it in with her own name on it.**

* * *

_**The next day at school at Loren's locker**_

Melissa: Hey Lo

Loren: Hey guys

Adam: Why didn't you send in your song?

Loren: Melissa told you?

Adam: Yeah, so why didn't you send it in?

Loren: It wasn't good enough

Melissa: You know that isn't true. The song was amazing and your voice sounded great.

Adriana: I agree with you guys but you shouldn't push her. I understand why she doesn't want to send it in. EDDIE DURAN is going to judge it and she has terrible stagefright.

Loren: Thank for understanding Aid

Adam: Come on guys, we need to go to class

**When Adriana came home she saw that her song made the top 25 and she was very happy. When she remembered that she can't sing she was starting to get worried. What was she gonna do?**

* * *

**A week passed and Loren's song made the top 10. Adriana needs to go to Max's club tomorrow. It was time to tell Loren the truth so Adriana went to Loren's house. **

Loren: Hey Aid, what are you doing here?

Adriana (nervous): Can I talk to you in private?

Loren (worried): Sure, we'll go to my room. Is something wrong?

**They walked into Loren's room and sat down on her bed.**

Adriana: Loren, I need to tell you something

Loren: Okay, what's up?

Adriana: I entered a song into Eddie Duran's contest and it made the top 10 so I need to go to Max's club tomorrow evening.

Loren (excited): That's great! I didn't know that you could sing?

Adriana: That's becuase I can't... (looking down) I entered your song Loren

Loren (shocked): What?! How?!

Adriana: Well, it lied on Melissa's nightstand and she said you weren't gonna send it in so I thought I could send it in with my name on it. I'm really sorry Loren. Could you please help me?

Loren: What do you mean help you? How could I help you?

Adriana: Well, could you please sing for me?

Loren: Well, I don't know

Adriana: Please! You've got stage fright and I don't. So if you sing and I playback it's good for both of us. Please do it for me, I'm your friend aren't I?

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll do it. How late are you gonna pick me up tomorrow?

Adriana: We need to be there at 8 so I'll be here at 7.40?

Loren: Okay, I'll be ready.

Adriana: Thanks Loren and would you please not say anything to anyone?

Loren: Not even to Melissa?

Adriana: Especially not to Melissa cause she'll tell Eddie and than you would have to sing and you don't want that or do you?

Loren: No, I don't but can they come tomorrow cause if we won't invite them Melissa will know something is up

Adriana: Okay, you're right. Thanks for doing this Loren.

Loren: Yeah, sure. Bye

* * *

_**Loren's thoughts  
Adriana entered my song, I can't believe it. But she is my friend so I should help her and I'm going to. I wish I wouldn't have stage fright so Eddie would notice me. But that's never going to happen so I might as well help Adriana with this. I don't want to lie to Melissa though but Adriana is right, she'll tell Eddie and I can't sing in front of Eddie.**_

* * *

_**Eddie's thoughts  
Tomorrow is the final part of the contest and I really liked the song Adriana Masters wrote. She has a great voice too. I need to work on my own songs though. These lyrics from love2loveyou are really helping me, they're great. They would make an amazing song but I guess I'll never meet the person who sended them to me. I'll go to sleep now, tomorrow is a big day.**_

* * *

_**So, I hope you guys liked my story. Please review and let me know if I should put on a new chapter. Maybe this one was a little bit boring but it gets better, I promise. So review and let me know if I should post another one.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The contest

**It was Friday and the final part of the contest. Adriana was picking Adam, Melissa and Loren up in half an hour. Loren was really nervous cause she might have to sing. Even though no one is gonna stare at her but at Adriana, she's still nervous. She can't let Melissa notice that though. Melissa was wearing a pink dress, Adriana a yellow dress and Adam a suit. Loren was wearing **** a short black one shoulder sequin dress and black high heels. Her hair was a litlle bit curled and she wore black shadow make-up. Her sparkling jewelry matched it all and she looked much more beautiful than Melissa and Adriana.**

* * *

**When they arrived Eddie came walking up to them.**

Eddie: Hi, who of you guys is Adriana Masters?

Adriana: I am, it's so nice to meet you. These are my friends Melissa, Adam and Loren

Eddie: Nice to meet you guys

_**Eddie's thoughts  
A group of teens walked into the club so I decided to welcome them. Adriana is pretty but not natural pretty and too slutty. Melissa is kinda hot but Loren is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I almost get lost in her big hazelbrown eyes and her but is really hot. She weares make-up but even without it she would be really hot. Stop thinking about her that way, Chloe is my girlfriend and I'm gonna marry her. I shook all of their hands but when I shook Loren's hand I felt an electric shock going through our hands. By the look of her face she must have felt it too. It was probably just a shock.**_

Eddie: Well, I've got to announce the three finalist but I'll go get my dad so you guys can meet him.

Loren: That would be great, thanks

_**Eddie's thoughts**_

_**Her voice is the most beautiful I've ever heard. I could listen to it forever. Focus, the three finalists. I grabbed the microphone and started talking.**_

Eddie: So, thank you all for coming her tonight. I'm now gonna announce the three finalists, they're gonna perform their song and after that I'll decide which song is the best. I won't do that alone, these amazing people will help me.

**Eddie introduces the two other judges and after that it was time to announce the finalists.**

Eddie: So the finalists are...,. Kim... Bob and... Adriana

Melissa (squealing): Adriana, you made the top 3!

Adam: Congratulations Aid

Adriana: Thanks guys

Melissa: What's the name of your song you never told us

Adriana: You'll hear it when I sing the song but I've got to get ready now. Loren will you please go with me?

Loren: Yeah, sure

Melissa and Adam: Good luck

Adriana: Thanks

**Adriana and Loren walked away to get ready. The two other finalists finished their songs and now it was time for Adriana and Loren. Loren grabbed a microphone and a guitar and stayed back stage while Adriana walked up to the stage. Loren starts playing and singing while Adriana playbacks.**

_They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth_

_But my head has been in the clouds I'm acting weird_

_And lost for words_

_Falling like the stars_

_I'm falling fast and hard _

_For something out of reach_

_Now I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hovered in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away_

_Feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Mars_

_Never been bound by gravity_

Melissa (shocked): Adam, this is Loren!

Adam: What do you mean, Adriana is singing right there

Melissa: No, it's Loren. This is Loren's song, Loren is singing it and she's also playing the guitar. Believe me I've heard her before.

Adam: Than why is Loren singing and playing it for Adriana?

Melissa: That's what I would like to know.

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hovered in the air like I'm just a daydream oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking through me_

_In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be mars_

_Oh, it might as well be Mars_

_It might as well be another galaxy_

_Calling long distance from a star_

_Now I could be there but you wouldn't see me_

_Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh_

_Why does it feel so far_

_Close enough to touch but you're looking though me_

_In te same room a smile away_

_Feels miles from where you are_

_Might as well be Ma-a-ars_

_Might as well be Ma-a-ars_

_Might as well be Mars_

**After the song was done there was a loud applause and Adriana walked back to Loren**

Adriana: Thank you so much for doing this Loren, you were great btw

**Loren walked back to Melissa and Adam and she saw by Melissa's face that she knew.**

Loren: Hi Mel

Melissa: Don't you "Hi Mel" me. Why did you sing and play for Adriana?

Loren (sighs): Because Adriana stole my song and entered it. I didn't want to sing myself beacuse of my stage fright and Adriana is my friend so I should help her.

Melissa: No, you shouldn't. You deserve this and now you threw away your change.

Loren: Mel, please don't say anything or I'll be emberassed in front of Eddie

Melissa: Okay, I won't but I don't agree.

Loren: Thanks Mel. Ooh, Eddie is gonna announce the winner.

Eddie: Would the three finalists please come on stage with me?

**Adriana, Kim and Bob walked up to the stage**

Eddie: All of your performances were great but there can only be one winner. And that winner is... Adriana Masters!

Adriana: I won?! Yes!

**The rest of the evening Eddie introduced Adriana to a lot of people. Melissa was introducing herself to people and Adam followed her. Loren was talking to poppa Max.**

Max: So, you're friend won. You must be happy for her

Loren: Yes, I am. You must be proud at your son for making her dream come true.

Max: I am, I am. So where are your parents?

Loren: My mom is at home, she would've come if it was me instead of Adriana. But Adriana is my friend and not my mother's so she didn't come.

Max: What about your dad?

Loren (hurted): He left us when I was seven.

Max: Oh, I'm sorry Loren

Loren (sobbing): Don't be, you didn't know. I'm so sorry for crying, I'll just go now

**Loren wanted to walk away but Max pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest.**

Loren (crying): I'm sorry Max, it just still hurts so much. I don't even know why he left, he told me that he was gonna get me a toy but never came back.

Max: I know sweetie, I know how it hurts.

* * *

_**Eddie's thoughts  
Adriana's song was amazing and her voice is great but her personality is terrible. I've been introducing her to people but she sucks up all the attention she can gets. I can't wait for this to be over. Why is Loren crying into pop's chest? I'll ask him later.**_

* * *

**Loren and Max sat down at a table**

Max: It must have been hard on your mother too

Loren: Yeah, you know she was always acting strong when she thought I could see her. But at night before I went to bed I'd check up on her to make sure she was save. And she was crying every night. I just wanted to run up to her and comfort her but I know that she would just act strong again.

Max: If you ever see that guy again, call me and I'll beat him up good

Loren: Thanks Max, you don't have to be so sweet to me. You barely know me. I don't even know why I told you all of that. I never told anyone and now I told someone I'll probably never see again.

Max: You can tell me anything sweetie. And I'd love to see you again so are you coming to the photoshoot tomorrow? I'll be there so we can talk a little bit.

Loren: Sounds great but will Eddie be okay with that?

Max: Of course, so is that a yes?

Loren: Yeah

Max: You know, I'm as comfortable around you as I was around Katy. You remind me a lot of her.

Loren: I'm sorry about the accident. I hate the person who did that to you

Max: Thanks but we don't know who it is.

Loren: Well Adriana, Melissa and Adam are coming over here so I guess I'll have to go.

Max: Bye Loren.

Loren: Bye

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think is gonna happen next? Let me know**_


	3. Chapter 3 Practising

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I still want to know why Loren cried so I walk to poppa Max after Adriana and the rest left**

Eddie: Hey pops

Max: Hi Eddie, so are you happy with your new song?

Eddie: Yeah it's amazing and Adriana has a great voice too

Max: You know, her friend Loren is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She reminds me a lot of your mom. She would be good for you

Eddie: Dad, I'm dating Chloe. You know that, I don't get why you don't like Chloe. You like a girl you've just met more than my girlfriend!

Max: I'm sorry Eddie, it's just something about Chloe. But I'll accept her ìf you want me to

Eddie: Thanks pops, so why was Loren crying?

Max: I don't know if she wants me to tell you about it, it was kinda personal. I invited her to the videoshoot tomorrow though.

Eddie: Why?

Max: I could use the company since your mom's gone. Loren's great company and she's a lot like your mom.

Eddie: Well, any company is better than Adriana's.

Max: What do you mean?

Eddie: Well, she kinda sucks up all of the attention. She's a real diva.

Max: So, Chloe is the same way but you still love **her.**

Eddie: Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm going home. Take care okay?

Max: Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow

* * *

**The next day Loren arrived at MK but the security wouldn't let her in**

Loren: But I'm meeting Max Duran here today

Security guard: I'm sorry Mrs. Tate but we can't let you in

Loren: Just go ask Max, he'll confirm that I'm meeting him here today

Security guard: We'll do that, you just stay here.

**The security guard walked inside MK while Loren stayed outside**

Security guard: A girl called Loren Tate arrived and says she's meeting Max Duran here?

Eddie: Yeah, that's right. I'll come with you to get her.

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I walked outside with the security guard and was once again stunned by how beautiful she looks. **

Loren: Hi Eddie, I don't know if you remember me. I was meeting your father here today but the security guard didn't let me in

Eddie: It's okay, you can come in now. (to the security guard) And you can put her name on the list, she's welcome here at all times.

Security guard: I'll do that Mr. Duran. I'm sorry for the trouble Mrs. Tate

Loren: It's okay and you can call me Loren.

Eddie (walking inside): Come on, Loren

Loren: Thanks for putting me on the list, you didn't have to do that

Max: Yes, he did. (hugging Loren) Lovely to see you again Loren

**At that point Adriana walks up to us and puts her arm around my waist like she's my girlfriend. I step a little bit closer to Loren so Adriana can't hold me anymore,**

Adriana (suprised): Loren? What are **you **doing here?

Loren: I just came to visit Max

Adriana: Oh, okay. Are you coming Eddie? We're going to start shooting

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: Good luck

Eddie: Thanks Loren

**Adriana didn't bother to say something back to Loren and I thought it was kind of mean cause Loren's her friend. She probably didn't hear it.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Max and I talked for a while but Grace needed Max's help with something so I was now sittting alone at the bar. Eddie walked up to me and sat down too**

Eddie: Hi

Loren: Hey, don't you have to shoot?

Eddie: No, it's now Adriana's turn and that can take a while

Loren: What do you mean?

Eddie: Eh...nothing

Loren: Eddie, you can tell me the truth you know

Eddie (nervous): Well...eh... I don't want to complain about your friend but she just sucks up the attention. You're now not mad at me, are you?

Loren: Because you gave me your opinion? Of course not and it's true. Adriana **does **like to get attention.

Eddie: So, you're getting along with my dad?

Loren: Yeah, he's a nice guy. (hurted) I wish that he was **my** dad

**Eddie noticed that my dad was a painful subject so didn't ask any further about it and I was thankful for that.**

Eddie (smiling): That would make me your brother

Loren (teasing): Yeah you're right. I wouldn't want that

Eddie (shocked): You're sooooo mean

Loren (laughing): You take it so serious, you should've seen your face

Eddie: I knew you didn't mean that, ouf course I knew that

Loren (laughing): No you didn't, I didn't know rockstars could be so funny

Eddie (shocked): What's wrong with rockstars? (laughing) What do you have against me?

**Max walked back in but saw that they were having fun so decided to stay away a litlle bit longer. After about a half hour Max walked back in to take Loren and Eddie out for lunch.**

Loren: So, I'm just an highschool girl living in the valley. Nothing special about me

Eddie: That's not true and I'll find out what's so special about you Mrs. Tate

Max: So, Loren can I take you out for lunch at Rumour?

Loren: I don't know it's kind of expensive, you don't have to do that for me

Max: But I want to so are you coming?

Loren: Yeah, sounds great

Eddie: Can I come too? I didn't have lunch either

Max: Sure if Loren agrees?

Loren: Well...I don't know

* * *

_**Ooh, why doesn't she want Eddie going with them? Let me know what you guys think is the reason that Loren doesn't want Eddie to go with them.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The wrong routine

**EDDIE'S POV**

Max: So, Loren can I take you out for lunch at Rumour?

Loren: I don't know it's kind of expensive, you don't have to do that for me

Max: But I want to so are you coming?

Loren: Yeah, sounds great

Eddie: Can I come too? I didn't have lunch either

Max: Sure if Loren agrees?

Loren: Well...I don't know

**I looked shocked, why doesn't want Loren me to come? When she saw my face she started laughing.**

Eddie: What's so funny?

Loren (laughing): You are, you really thought that I didn't want you to come. You're just too easy EDDIE DURAN

Eddie: Well..eh (changing subject) let's go

**Lunch with pops and Loren was really fun. Pop was right about Loren, she really is the sweetest girl I've ever met. And she's really beautiful too, if I wasn't with Chloe I would totally make a move on her. I can't help but see hurt in her big beautiful eyes though. She tries to hide it but something's hurting her and I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't know why but I've got the feeling that I have to protect her while I only now her for one day.**  
**We're now back in the club and Adriana is waiting for us, she doesn't look too happy but I don't really care.**

Adriana: Eddie, where were you?!

Eddie: I was having lunch with my dad and your friend Loren.

Adriana (sassy): Why did you have lunch with **Loren**?

Eddie: Well, because my dad went to have lunch with her and I joined them.

Adriana: Well oh okay

Eddie: But why aren't they shooting?

Adriana (annoyed): Because the lead danceres is injured.

Jake (walking up to them): Eduardo! I'm sorry for the delay but the lead danceres is injured. It will take a while before we find a replacement.

Eddie: Well, Loren could do it

Loren (shocked): What?! No, I don't think that I can do that

Eddie: Of course you can

Chloe: Babe, **I **can do it

Eddie: Hey babe, I didn't see you coming in

Chloe: Oh, I just arrived but what do you think?

Eddie: About what?

Chloe: About me being your lead danceres.

Eddie: Did you have any lessons?

Chloe: Yes, of course. I had all kind of lessons when I was a kid.

Eddie: Jake, I think we found our new danceres.

Jake (hestitant): Well...eh...okay than. Chloe go to the choreographer, he'll learn you the steps.

Chloe (excited): Thanks babe

**I really wanted Loren to dance. Partly because I'll see her more often when she dances in my video and partly because I want to see her in that hot outfit. Well, I guess I shouldn't think about her that way cause my girlfriend is standing a few metres next to me. I just can't help it, something about Loren Tate fascinates me.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm relieved that Chloe is gonna dance in the video cause I've never danced in my whole life. And besides that, I've got to dance close to Eddie the whole time and I don't know if I can resist him. I don't understand why he wanted me to do it, he doesn't even know if I'm any good. Chloe really deserves to be with Eddie. She's everything guys like Eddie are supposed to be with. A model, pretty, talented and a litlle mean. I can't help but feel a little bit jealous though, I really feel a connection with Eddie but I guess he doesn't feel it. It doesn't matter, even if he did feel a connection with me. I'll never be able to trust a man ever again.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**Chloe is absolutely terrible! She does everything wrong. She wants everyone to go so I go to the hall together with the rest of the people. I can't help but keep watching her dance though. As soon as I'm away she starts yelling to the choreographer about how he made it extra hard on purpose. I can't believe her, she never acts this way when I'm around. It makes met think that she puts on an act when she's around me. I'm probably wrong but I can't take it anymore. I've got to stop her from yelling to that poor man. After I walked in the rest of the crew walked back in too.**

Eddie: Chloe, that's enough! That man's just doing his job.

Chloe (whining): But babe, he's making it extra hard on purpose

Eddie: No, he isn't. Did you even have dance classes?

Chloe: No, but I know I can do it babe

Eddie: Chloe, this is just gonna delay everything. Jake, why won't we let Loren give it a try?

Loren: No, Eddie. I really think that I can't do this, I haven't had any dance classes either. What makes you think that I can do this?

Chloe (disgusted): Yeah, what makes you think that this kid can do it. She didn't have dance classes either.

Eddie: Loren can I talk to you in private for a moment?

Loren: Yeah?

**We walked backstage and Loren looked at me confused**

Eddie: Loren, just give it a try. I know that you can do this

Loren (looking down): And what makes you think that?

Eddie: Because I can see it in your eyes

Loren (blushing): Really?

**I think that Loren's the cutest thing on earth when she blushes like that. I really want her to do this, I can't wait to feel her sexy body dancing against mine. Is it wrong to feel that way when I've got a girlfriend?**

Eddie: Yeah, really

Loren (shy): Well, I guess that I can give it a try.

Eddie: Thanks Loren

**Loren changed into incredibly tight shorts and a pink sport bra. She puts her hair into a high pony tail and starts learning the dance moves and she's amazing. After a while she knew all the steps and her body was all sweaty. It turned me on like crazy and I had to contain myself from jumping her. She walks over to me, oh why does she have to torture me like this.**

Loren (panting): So, do you still want me to dance in the video after seeing me mess up like that?

I can't believe this girl, why would shee think that she messed up. She was amazing!

Eddie: What do you mean? You were amazing!

Loren (blushing): You really think so?

Jake: Loren, you were incredible.

Loren (shy): Really? So what's the plan now?

Jake: I like your thinking. Well, tomorrow you must be here at 8. You and Eddie are gonna practice the routine together and after that we'll shoot the video.

Eddie: Sounds great

**Tomorrow I can finally feel Loren's body against mine but before it could turn me on again Chloe came running up to me. She starts talking in a seductive way but it more sounds like something a slut would say to me. I don't know what happened with me and Chloe, I used to love her but now I'm not sure anymore. Maybe I should just spend some more time with her.**

Chloe (seductive): Hey babe, are you coming to your appartment with me? I've got a suuuuuppprise for you.

Eddie: Yeah, sure. Loren thank you for doing this, I'll see you tomorrow okay?

**I couldn't keep myself from giving her a hug. Her incredibly hot sweaty body immidiately turned me on. I just hope nobody saw my boner. I pulled back and saw Loren blushing while I walked of with Chloe.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**It's finally 8 o'clock and I'm at MK waiting for Loren. I can't help but feel really excited about dancing with her. My dad's still sleeping and Jake had to handle some stuff. The rest of the crew is coming later so Loren and I will be alone for a few hours. I'm not sure if that's a very good idea, what if I can't help myself and kiss her? My thoughts were interrupted by Loren standing in front of me smiling her very cute shy smile. I stood up and couldn't keep myself from giving her a hug. It just feels so right.**

Eddie (excited): Hey Loren

Loren (shy): Hi

Eddie: So, are you ready for this?

Loren: Yeah of course. Where is everybody?

Eddie: They're all coming later so we're gonna practice until they come to shoot okay?

Loren: Yeah sure, I'm just going to change

**Loren went to change and when she came back she wore tight white shorts and a yellow sport bra. She looked so incredibly hot, even hotter than Chloe. We started to practice our routine together and I couldn't focus on anything other than Loren's warm skin against mine. With one dance move Loren had to stare into my eyes while my hand made his way past Loren's breasts to her waist. I could feel Loren's breathing going faster when my hand almost touched her breast and I was sure I started to breath faster too. I quickly went on with the next dance move so I wouldn't start kissing her right there.**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I walked into MK and saw Eddie sitting there being incredibly sexy as always. ****He was wearing loose white shorts and a sleeveless white shirt which showed his abs perfectly. Why did I agree to do this video? I can't resist Eddie through our whole sexy dance routine together. The routine is very touchy so Eddie's gonna touch almost every part of my body. I walked up to him and he seemed lost in his thoughts. When he noticed me he pulled me into a hug. I really don't know why he hugged me cause we only know each other for like two days but I don't mind at all. I went to change and when I came back Eddie looked at me up and down making me blush. We started to practice our routine together and I couldn't focus on anything other than Eddie's warm skin against mine. It was all sweaty and turned me on like crazy. At one point I had to stare into Eddie's eyes while his hand moved past my breast. It turned me on even more and my breathing was starting to go faster. I was glad Eddie went on with the next dance move cause I don't know how much longer I was gonna be able to resist him. We finished the routine in a pose where Eddie had to hold me in his arms and bend down. We were locking eyes and breathing heavily. **

Eddie (panting): So, that went well

Loren (panting): Yeah, you were amazing

Eddie: You were too Loren, just believe in yourself.

Loren: Ehm Eddie, maybe you should let go of me now before you're gonna get cramp from holding me.

Eddie let go of me and our faces were very close now. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

Eddie (whispering): I don't mind holding you

OMG, is Eddie flirting with me? Why would he be flirting with me when he has a girlfriend who is much hotter?

Loren (blushing): Yeah?

Eddie (whispering): Yeah, wanna know a secret?

Loren: Let's hear it

Eddie (whispering): You turn me on like crazy every time I see you

Did he just say what I think he said? I've got to change the subject or this is gonna end with our lips crashing onto each other.

Loren (walking away): Eh, maybe we should practice our routine again?

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**We stood up from our last dance move and I couldn't help flirting with Loren.**

Eddie (whispering): I don't mind holding you

**It's the truth though, I really don't mind holding her. Loren's not heavy at all and I love the feeling of her warm body into my arms. I wish I could hold her closer**

Loren (blushing): Yeah?

Eddie (whispering): Yeah, wanna know a secret?

Loren: Let's hear it

Eddie (whispering): You turn me on like crazy every time I see you

**I've got no idea why I just told her that, she isn't supposed to know that. I think I kinda hoped she would say I turn her on too. But she didn't, instead she walked away. We started to practice our routine again and I enjoyed every time I got to touch her. We came to the part where Loren had to look into my eyes again and I moved my hand past her breast but instead of moving it to her waist I placed it on her breast and my other hand on her waist pulling her closer.**

Loren (panting and whispering): Eddie what are you doing?

**I crushed my lips onto hers and started moving them. At first Loren tried to resist but after I licked her bottom lip she finally gave in and opened up. My hand's still on her breast and our tongs are now roughly rubbing against each other. I start stroking her breast and she keeps sending soft moans into my throat. I feel her hand going from my neck to my butt and a soft groan escapes from my throat. Just when Loren started to squeeze my butt we were intterupted.**

* * *

_**Who would be interrupting? What's going to happen between Eddie and Loren? Should I post another chapter or did it suck?**_


	5. Chapter 5 Do I love you?

_**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Check out my new story "Hollywood Heights: Stranded"**_

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I crushed my lips onto hers and started moving them. At first Loren tried to resist but after I licked her bottom lip she finally gave in and opened up. My hand's still on her breast and our tongues are now roughly rubbing against each other. I start stroking her breast and she keep sending soft moans into my thorat. I feel her hand going from my neck to my butt and a soft groan escapes from my throat. Just when Loren started to squeeze my butt we were interrupted. **

Adriana (sassy): What are you guys doing?

**We pull back and I look at Loren. She's looking shocked and she walks a few steps back realizing what she just did. **

Loren (stuttering): Ehm...I...I think I'm sick. I'm going home.

**She walks out of MK, leaving me with Adriana. **

Adriana: What just happened?

Eddie (sighs): I don't know...

Adriana (sassy): You have a girlfriend, you know that right?

Eddie (irritated): Yes, I know, could you please just stay out of it?!

**Before she could respond I walked out of MK and drove to Loren's house. I've got to tell her that it was a mistake. I arrived at her house and she opened up. She's only wearing a very short robe and her hair is wet from showering. She looks extremely hot, the robe is ending just a little bit below her butt. She looks at me and tries to close the door but I put my foot to it. **

Eddie: Just hear me out, please?

**She nods and opens the door. I walk in and sit down on the couch. Loren sits down on the other end of the couch and I pull her a little closer. I'm holding her hands and I try to say something but she just looks so hot. **

Eddie (hestitant): What we did today...it shouldn't have happened. If I wasn't with Chloe I would definately want to start something with you but... I love Chloe...you see?

Loren (locking eyes): I understand...

**I don't know why but I crush my lips onto hers again. They're even softer than before. Loren puts her hands underneath my shirt and starts rubbing my chest. I put my hands on her thighs and start stroking them. Loren moans loudly and she turns me on like crazy. I move my hands higher underneath her robe and it falls open. I pull back and look at her. To my suprise I see that she's not wearing underwear. She starts blushing and covering her breasts. **

Loren (blushing): I eh just walked out of the shower when yo-

**I cut her off by passionately crushing my lips onto hers and I push my tongue through her lips. Her tongue tastes delicious and I move my hand from her thigh to her breast. I starts squeezing it and Loren moans loudly. I move my other hand higher and higher and enter Loren with one of my fingers. I start slowly moving it while we're still kissing. **

Loren (moaning): Aaaah, aaaah

**Loren moves her hands to my shirt and takes it off. She's still moaning and she takes of my pants too. She takes of my boxers and starts playing with my little buddy. We're now both moaning really loud and I can't take it anymore. I lift her up and carry her to her room. She tells me which way to go while I enter her and she starts moving on me. She starts moving faster while we enter her room. I lay her down on the bed and we come to a climax. We look into each other's eyes and I pull her into a kiss again. We keep kissing and I start squeezing her breast again. She starts moaning and turns me on again. After kissing for a while I enter her for the second time today. I try to keep it really slow but Loren wants more and keeps moving faster and faster. I grab her hips and move them on a slow rhytym. After a little while we both come to a climax again. Loren kisses my neck and moves her lingering kisses to my mounth. Before I can respond she pushes her tongue into my mounth and starts moving it roughly. We were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I pull back and groan, making Loren giggle. **

Eddie: _Hello?_

Jake: _WHERE ARE YOU?! AND WHERE IS LOREN?!_

**I look at Loren and she's looking at me in shock. She starts to get dressed while I try to come up with something to tell Jake. I can't concentrate though because Loren's still naked and she has an incredibly sexy body. **

Jake: _Hello?! Eddie, are you still there?_

Eddie: _Ehm...yeah. Loren and I are at her house, we had to pick up something. _

Jake: _Okay, just make sure you two are back here in ten minutes. _

Eddie: _I will, Jake_

**I look up from my phone and see that Loren's fully dressed now. She walks me to the door and I get out. I expect her to follow me but she doesn't. She closes the door instead. **

Eddie (confused): Loren, what are you doing? We need you to dance in the clip.

Loren: ...

Eddie: Loren, please.

Loren (holding back her tears): I can't Eddie, you'll have to find a replacement.

Eddie: Loren, please. I'm sorry...

Loren: ...

**I get into my car and drive back to MK. When I get in Jake walks up to me looking like his head is about to explode. **

Jake (stressed): Eddie, where is Loren?

Eddie (scratching his neck): She...eh...kinda didn't want to dance in the clip anymore.

Jake (shocked): What?! Why not?!

Eddie: I don't know man

Jake: She can't do this, I'm going over there. Is she still at home?

Eddie: I think so...

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**What did I do?! What did I do, what did I do, what did I do?! I helped Eddie cheat on his girlfriend. I'm a horrible person. I'm a horrible person and that's why I can't dance with Eddie. My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. I hope it isn't Eddie again. I open the door and see Jake standing here, oh boy...**

Loren: Hi, what are you doing here?

Jake: We need you Loren, why don't you want to dance in the video?

Loren: I...I just can't.

Jake: Loren, please. You can't let us down like this.

Loren: You guys can find a replacement right?

Jake: That will take days. Loren, at least give me a reason why you can't dance in the video?

**I guess I'm gonna have to dance in the video. I can't tell him the truth and I don't have another good reason.**

Loren (sighs): Fine, I'll dance in the video

Jake (smiling): Great, let's go. We'll take my car, Eddie will take you home this afternoon.

Loren (shocked): No! I'll take my car!

Jake: Don't be silly, Eddie won't mind bringing you home

Loren (mumbling): I'm sure he won't

Jake: What was that?

Loren: Nothing, I'm just going to take my car

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm waiting for Jake to return and Chloe's here too. Jake walks in and to my suprise Loren walks in too. Loren goes to the back to change and when she comes back she's looking extremely hot in her outfit. **

Loren: Is something wrong?

**I'm totally checking her out and I don't bother to stop after her comment. I can see she's getting uncomfortable. **

Loren (hissing): Eddie, stop looking at me like that!

Eddie (still checking her out): Like what?

**The director calls us and we start doing our routine. We come to the part where my hand has to move past her breast and it takes everything I've got not to start squeezing her breast as memories start flowing back to me. We finish our routine and Jake starts clapping. **

Jake: That was great you guys. Do it again.

Eddie and Loren (shocked): What?!

Jake: Do it again

**How am I going to keep myself from touching Loren's breast AGAIN?! She's just so extremely hot. We did our routine again and I managed not to touch her breast. I want her so badly right now. I know it isn't right but I can't help it. It's like something's pulling me to her. **

Jake: That was great, you are free to go.

Eddie: Loren, can I talk to you backstage for a moment?

Loren: I don't know if that's a very good idea, Ed-

**I don't let her finish but I just softly pushes her backstage into a closet. It's very dark and I push her against the wall. I start kissing her roughly and start squeezing her breast. **

Eddie (moaning): Finally...

**Loren pulls back but I don't stop squeezing her breast. **

Loren (moaning): Eddie-aaaah-I can't-aaah-do this.

**At the last part of her sentence she slaps my hand away. **

Loren (walking away): I can't do this.

**Loren walks away and I feel empty inside. Is this the last time I saw her? I walk out of the closet and back to the bar. Loren's talking to pops and Chloe walks up to me. She starts kissing me and I can see hurt in Loren's eyes. Suddenly she runs out of MK and pops walks up to me. **

Max: Chloe, can I talk to Eddie alone please?

Chloe (pulling back): If you have to

**Chloe walks away and pops looks at me with a serious look on his face so I can tell there's gonna be a serious conversation. **

Max: Eddie, do you know what's wrong with Loren?

Eddie (confused): What do you mean?

Max: Well, I was talking to her and she just ran out of here. She looked really upset.

**I've hurt Loren, I didn't want to hurt her but I did.**

Max: Eddie, do you know why she's so upset? (angry) Because if you do, tell me right now.

**I've never seen pops so angry. I guess he really cares about Loren. **

Max (angry): EDDIE, do you know something?

Eddie (lying): Eh, no of course not. I'm going home, bye pops

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I couldn't take it anymore. Eddie was kissing Chloe right in front of me and it really hurted me. He just used me for the sex. I'm now at home and Melissa is coming over. I'm gonna tell her everything, I really need to tell her everything. I hear a knock on the door and I open the door. Melissa and I sit down on the couch. **

Loren: Mel, I need to tell you something. I danced in Eddie's videoclip.

Melissa (squealing): That's great! I didn't know you could dance.

Loren: No, I didn't either. Their lead danceres was injured so Eddie asked me to replace her.

Melissa: Than why aren't you happy?

Loren (sobbing): I did something stupid, Mel

Melissa (concerned): What did you do?

Loren (looking down): I slept with Eddie...

Melissa (shocked): YOU DID WHAT?! But, he's with Chloe right?

Loren (crying): Yes...

Melissa (concerned): What happened?

Loren: Well, the dance routine was very intimate and Eddie started kissing and touching me. I couldn't resist him so I kissed him back. While we were making out Adriana walked into MK and I realized what I did so I told them I felt sick and I went home.

Melissa: Eddie's such a douchebag

Loren (sobbing): He visited me at home and told me that it was a mistake.

Melissa (making fists): I'm gonna kill that Duran.

Loren: After he said that he kissed me again and we slept together. Jake called and Eddie went back to MK. I didn't go with him because I couldn't dance with him after that. But Jake showed up at my house and begged me to dance in the video so I did. After the dance routine Eddie kissed me again and I told him I couldn't do it. I walked back and started talking to Max. (sobbing) Eddie walked back too and started making out with Chloe. It hurted so much Mel

Melissa (pulling Loren into a hug): It's gonna be okay Lo

Loren (pulling back): I don't even know why it hurts so much. I've only known him for a few days.

Melissa: You want to know what I think?

Loren: Yeah?

Melissa: I think you're in love with him...

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm sitting at home and I can't get Loren out of my mind. I spent the afternoon with Chloe but all she did was complain. We had sex at her house but it didn't feel the same as with Loren at all. My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. **

Eddie: Come in, it's open.

Ian: Hey mate, you look like hell

Eddie (standing up): Hey bro. (pulling Ian into a bro hug) What are you doing here?

Ian: I'm doing a photoshoot here and I thought I would visit my best mate.

Eddie (sighs): That's great man

Ian: What's wrong?

Eddie (lying): Nothing...

Ian: Don't lie to me man

Eddie (sighs): You're right

Ian (sitting down): Tell me bro

Eddie (sitting down): There is this girl, her name is Loren Tate. (looking down) I slept with her...

Ian (shocked): But you're with that Chloe right?

Eddie: I know but there's just something about Loren. I can't stay away from her.

Ian: Is she hot?

Eddie: She's extremely hot.

Ian (smirking): Well, if you're not going to take her.

Eddie: Don't even think about it.

Ian: Why not, you already have a girlfriend.

Eddie: Ian, I'll tell you loud and clear: Stay away from Loren Tate

Ian (holding his hands up): Alright man, I'll stay away from her. Why do you care so much?

Eddie: I don't know man. (throwing his glass on the floor) Aaah, it's all so messed up

Ian: I think you love her man

* * *

_**So, what do you guys think is going to happen? Did you like it?**_


End file.
